


Teacher's Pet...

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Lily offers some words of wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



“So, you finally dumped him then?”

“Divorced… actually.”

Teresa turns to look at the girl, her voice low, almost ashamed. 

“Why?”

“Because I don’t see the point in what you did… why not just stay single?”

“It’s not that simple…”

Lily sighs then, considering her next answer.

“So maybe you just need to find Miss Right… if she even exists.”

“I thought I’d found her once…”

Lily smiles, then, before she can think too much about it, slips her hand into Teresa’s pulling her down a side alleyway nobody had ever really used before leading her out into open fields where they could be alone. 

“Maybe you haven’t looked closely enough…”

“What?”

Lily smirks then, kissing Teresa’s cheek lightly. 

“You have two perfectly wonderful blondes aching to spend time with you… give them a chance.”


End file.
